Till The End of Time
by monkichl
Summary: AU- Angel Callagan was Buffy’s brother’s best friend. Growing up together, Buffy had a crush on him. When Buffy overhears mean comments from Angel about her she is horrified and leaves town. Six yrs later they meet again and clashes of old feelings co
1. TEOT Chp 1: So It Begins

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the names except for the creativity of the stories and the plots SPOILERS: Nada. FEEDBACK: Please e-mail me at: monkichlhotmail.com RATING : PG-13 for Profanity AUTHORS NOTE: Please e-mail me w/ feedback because this is my first attempt of writing a fanfiction and I'd really like to know what you guys think  
  
Summary: AU B/A - Angel Callagan was Buffy's brother's best friend. They grew up together, Angel being Buffy's first crush. When Buffy overhears crude comments from Angel about her she is horrified and disgusted at herself for being so naïve to see the truth. Six long years later they meet again, both grown up yet Buffy is still unwilling to let go of her grudge. Can Angel break through to her? Or will one foolish mistake long ago cost him more than he ever imagine possible?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Angel Callagan and William a.k.a Spike Summers have been the best of friends since they can remember. Spike's little sister, Buffy had always tagged along, wanting to be apart of everything they did since she was a kid. Since Buffy was four years younger it was always a nuisance to have her around, especially when they were at their hormonal ages. To Angel, Buffy was never more than his best bud's kid sister.  
  
On the other hand Angel was everything to Buffy since she was a child. She had the longest crush on him since she could even remember and always tagged along with them just to be with Angel.  
  
As her brother Spike and Angel headed for college and her high school she became increasingly aware of their age differences and although her crush remained strong for Angel she couldn't help but feel jealous of the many women she saw that came within Angel's life and she wasn't stupid. Angel was well known for his notorious reputation of being an all time player. But even with all of that considered she couldn't help but still love him. She didn't see him as often when he was in high school but she saw just enough of him to still want him.  
  
As Buffy reach her final year before college she sat there one day staring at all the acceptance letters she received from various colleges around the country. All her hard work for the past four years finally paid off and she basically could go to any school she wanted to. In the end she knew deep down in her heart there wasn't any place she rather go to then Sunnydale College which was close to home and more obviously close to Angel. It wasn't the greatest college especially with her standards but he meant too much to her to leave him.  
  
Over the past year Angel couldn't help but notice the slow creeping transformation that Buffy started to become. He was increasingly aware of her beauty and felt bewildered he would think of anything of a girl he thought was a brat when he was younger.  
  
One sunny day when Spike, Angel and the rest of their gang were in the family room in Spike's house they were lounging around, just chatting about the end of their college term. When Spike rose to go get drinks, Gunn, a friend was casually looking at pictures up on the mantle and noticed a picture of Buffy and Spike together.  
  
"Hey Angel. Come here."  
  
"Yea. What's up Gunn?"  
  
"Take a look at Spike's sister, Buffy."  
  
Just as Angel was about to reply to Gunn's questions, Buffy came home but was unheard by Spike's friends. As she made her way to the family room she overheard her name and stopped to listen.  
  
"What about Buffy Gunn?" Angel asked.  
  
"Take a look at her. My, she's been growing up hasn't she? A hell of a looker she's turning out to be."  
  
Angel, a bit put off that his friend saw her that way tried as best as he could to sound like he didn't care.  
  
"I guess. I couldn't see her in that light though. She's Spike's kid sister. More of a brat really. She clings onto me and Spike like a leech all the time and it's obvious that she's in love with me or something." Angel couldn't help but smirk at that thought that he knew Buffy wanted him. He couldn't blame her, all women did.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but feel like disappearing off the face of the earth. Not only was she deeply humiliated but the things he said about her... Brat? Leech? Obvious that she was in love with him? She silently led herself outside onto the porch where she cried in agony at his words. She felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly at her heart.  
  
She decided to walk to the park so that no one would be able to see the distress she was in. She sat at a nearby park bench until nightfall unable to cope with the harsh reality that sunk in. The man of her dreams – Angel, broke her heart and it was obvious that he probably wouldn't give a damn. She was so mad at herself to let herself love someone so horrible, so self- centered and certainly a bastard. How could she be so naïve for all these years? She thought bitterly, she should have known better after all, all players are bastards anyway.  
  
From that moment on, she stopped crying and vowed to regain her composure and self dignity. He may have broken her heart but she knew she didn't need him. She didn't need someone like him who thought of her like a kid and of a brat that was swooning over him because he was older and almost done college. She couldn't believe throughout her whole life how much she did to be with him and was disgusted at herself for being so blind. Blind to the truth. He never did give a shit about her. It enraged her that she cared about him so much and that he never felt the same way. Even after all these years.  
  
As Buffy started to walk back she was determined to start fresh. To make a new life on her own – Angel free. A dream that would be hers, and hers only not because it was motivated by Him. She knew how she would do it. She needed to get out of Sunnydale. Take a fresh start in a new city. Her parents wouldn't mind that much; she had free scholarships from many locations so money wouldn't be an issue. She decided Harvard was her best choice. They had a free scholarship entailed for her and the best program in the country.  
  
When Buffy walked back to her house she noticed that Spike's friends were still there at her house. For once in her life she felt strong. She was confident in the decisions she was about to make and the life changing situations that were going to take place.  
  
As she walked in she was bombarded by Spike, her brother.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? It's 1:00 am! I've been calling everywhere looking for you! I gotten worried sick that something happened to you. Even ruined my happy day with the boys with college ending n' all worrying about your arse."  
  
Buffy staring at the clock didn't even realize that it was that late. As she walked into the family room where all of Spike's friends were gathered she took off her coat and couldn't help notice everyone staring at her. She suddenly noticed she was a bit underdressed only wearing a tank top and a short leather skirt.  
  
Before she would directly look at Angel to see if her outfit made an impact on him but now she couldn't care less.  
  
Spike came barging in and yelled  
  
"Tell me where you were and why didn't you call! I'm responsible for you do you realize that when mom and dad are away?"  
  
Buffy simply replied while inching her way to the stairs,  
  
"I was out walking. I had a lot on my mind."  
  
"Like...?" Spike asked  
  
"College. What I want to do with my life. Sorry about worrying you. I didn't mean to spoil your fun with the guys. I'm just gonna go up to bed now. Night."  
  
Spike grabbed her before she had a chance to escape.  
  
"Not so fast there Buffy. So what? That was all you were doing? Just thinking? And what? You haven't come to a conclusion although we all known your going to stay in town."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but get mad. Was she that predictable? Maybe before, but she was going to learn from her mistakes. She wanted to make sure Spike and Angel and all his buddies knew that.  
  
Buffy pulled her arm back and looked at him straight in the eye and said,  
  
"No Spike. I'm not as predictable as you think. I've already made up my mind and I'm certainly not staying in Sunnydale for College. I wanted to break this with you and mom and dad as a family since your being a dickhead I'll just let you know now. I've decided to go to Harvard to pursue my degree in Business. I'll talk to you more about this when mom and dad get home. I'm tired. I'm gonna go up to bed. Night."  
  
This time Spike let her go. He slowly walked back to the family room where all his buddies were listening intently. His sister, his baby sister was deciding to leave the family, halfway across the country which he knew he would barely see her while she was studying at Harvard. It came as a huge shock to him. It was so... unlike Buffy. He had never seen Buffy like that before. So fierce, so confident, so determined. He had no idea what brought the change in her and he wasn't sure if he liked it.  
  
Angel was caught by surprised too with her announcements. Also with the outfit she was wearing. When she whisked herself in the living room and took off her jacket he couldn't help but feel a hitch in his throat when he saw what she was wearing. God she looked so good. He couldn't help but feel guilty at all the thoughts that came through his mind at the sight of her. As he was pondering about it, he noticed for the first time that she never looked around the room for him. Or noticed him or anything. She usually spotted him first and smiled or tried to make conversation with him. He shrugged it off, knowing that she had a lot on her mind to begin with.  
  
The announcements of her college plans did make Angel's heart skip a bit. He was so caught off by her declaration. Everyone figured she would stay, because everyone knew she had a crush on him and that it would be close to home. He couldn't understand why he felt so lonely and a bit hurt when he heard her news. Angel tried to shrug it off; believing that Buffy was probably just joking and most likely would change her mind later. That's it. That was the one thing he kept on trying to reassure himself over and over again.  
  
Well folks I've had this idea locked away for so long and now its time to unleash it. I think it can become a great story. Feedback is greatly appreciated whether or not I should continue it or not. Hope you like it!  
  
Feedback feeds the soul =) 


	2. TEOT Chp 2: Goodbyes

Chapter 2  
  
The next day during family dinner Buffy's parents bombarded her with questions about her future plans.  
  
"Buffy, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, honey it's a great opportunity for you its just that... it's so far away from home. And I know you won't be able to come home to visit that often." Joyce, Buffy's mother said.  
  
"I thought you wanted to stay at school here pumpkin." Her father added. He didn't like the thought of his daughter all alone half way across the country.  
  
"Please mom... dad. I need to do this. This is such a great opportunity for me and I know I'll regret it if I don't take it right now. Please let me go and do this. I'm not your little girl anymore. I need to grow up on my own and explore the world for myself. Please don't make me choose between my family and my ambitions." Buffy pleaded.  
  
Spike couldn't help but ask, "When on earth did you decide this? Just a couple of days ago you were all ready to apply to Sunnydale College then out of nowhere you drop this bombshell! I just don't get it Buffy."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but get mad. Was this the same Spike? The same Spike that always said she was a prick, a nuisance and always told her to go fall off the face of the earth?  
  
Buffy, filled with rage asked, "What Spike? All of a sudden you care? Shouldn't you be happy that I'll be out of your hair, your life or anything? Didn't you hate me around, always around your buddies, etc?"  
  
Spike, a bit stunned that she felt his way simply replied  
  
"I didn't know you felt that way. You know how it is. Not everything that comes out of my mouth is totally true."  
  
"Well," Buffy said bitterly. "Things change. I'm changing. And don't worry. You won't have to worry about me anymore like you've been complaining about for the past 17 years of my life."  
  
Joyce couldn't help but sigh. She was clearly determined to go. She knew this day would come. She just didn't realize how soon it would arrive.  
  
"Are you sure honey? This is a big major step and I need to know you will be able to handle it, especially on your own. Once you made this decision there's no backing out now."  
  
Joyce wanted to scare her daughter a bit, try to make her see the limited flexibility on her choices but was stun with her daughter's determination when Buffy said,  
  
"I'm more confident than anything I've ever wanted to do with my life. This is my goal, something I need to achieve. I can make something out of myself, really become something and if you don't give me my blessing I'll just go upstairs right now pack my things and just leave right now and don't count on me looking back. I have enough funds that'll support me for quite a while."  
  
Hank, Buffy's father couldn't bare to leave his family in this kind of disarray and have his daughter leave in such bad terms. He knew he had no choice but to give in. In the end he believed it might be for the best. Buffy would make them all proud he knew it.  
  
Hank finally said, "Well my dear, if that's the case. So let it be. We'll let you go. You deserve to choose where you want to go, after all you worked hard for it and if you want to pursue your career halfway across the country, so let it be. After all, Harvard is one of the best schools in the country."  
  
Buffy, filled with joy couldn't help but run to her dad and give him a huge hug.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you daddy! You won't regret this! I'll make you so proud!"  
  
Spike, who was extremely pissed stormed off and went upstairs. Buffy couldn't understand why he was so mad. She thought he would be the one congratulating her for finally getting out of the house and out of his life.  
  
Spike just sat there in his room, wondering why he was so angry. But deep down he knew why. She was his only sister after all and even though they never always got along, she was always apart of his life and the fact that in a couple of months he would barely see her would be a huge change in his life. He knew he was going to miss his sister incredibly.  
  
...  
  
The next few months that Buffy had in Sunnydale flew by really fast. She avoided Spike and his friends at all costs and was proud that she actually hadn't seen Angel since the day he said those words about her. She was now ready for the new chapter in her life.  
  
It wasn't easy though, avoiding Angel. He always came by often to their house so she had to compensate by going out a lot more, spending time with her friends and just having a blast. She never realized how much time she spent with Spike and his friends until she completely stopped hanging out with them.  
  
Of course Spike was even more upset that with the precious time he had with her she never spent it with him anymore. He even reached as low as begging her to spend time with him but she always said she was busy or had plans. It hurt that she didn't want to spend time with him anymore. If he only knew it was because of Angel.  
  
Angel couldn't help but also notice the absence of Buffy. He was so used to seeing her almost everyday. Ever since that day she revealed she was going to Harvard he hadn't seen her since and it was such a dramatic change. He was so used to seeing her smile, hearing her talk about her day, what she did and now when he came over to Spike's house it felt... empty. She was never home anymore and never spent time with either him or Spike as he had heard the complaints from Spike constantly. He didn't know that whenever she spotted him coming to her house she nearly ran out of the back door and hid until he was in her house to go elsewhere.  
  
At first it didn't bother Angel not seeing Buffy as much. Not only was what she was wearing attracting his attention bother him but it was the fact that she was Spike's sister... who since he can remember had a crush on him. But as weeks past, then months without seeing her he felt... alone. Now he realized she would be off and away across the country to pursue her career.  
  
He had known Buffy since forever, even helped out with her scrapes and scratches since she was a kid. Now she was growing up and it was becoming more aware to him that she was becoming a woman. That was the scariest part for him. As well she stopped seeking out for his attention, hell it was if she was avoiding him and it pissed him off. He came to Spike's house more and more just to clear his notion, just to see her to reassure himself that she wasn't avoiding him but she was never there to be seen.  
  
As the day of Buffy's leaving approached, Angel wanted to come and wish her farewell. As he called the Summer's home he had an unexpected voice popped onto the phone line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Angel?" Buffy became stiff. On her last day she had manage to stay well clear of him only for her plans to be sabotaged on her last day.  
  
"I guess this is your last day huh?" Angel asked. He, never in his wildest dreams thought she would go through with it.  
  
"Yep." Buffy decided to make her conversation with him short and snippy.  
  
"Scared? I mean, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you came back home in a month beginning to return and transfer back to a college close by."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe him. He was ruining her day.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean? Do you think I won't be able to handle it on my own?" Buffy tried to say politely but couldn't help adding a bit of rudeness.  
  
"No. Its just that, who knows you might get homesick." Angel could feel Buffy's anger rising and didn't want to cause tension between them – especially on her last day. He hadn't even remembered the last time she'd ever snapped at him.  
  
Deciding to change the topic he wanted to get to the main reason to why he called.  
  
"Well Buffy I've decided that I might as well wish you off knowing that I won't see you for awhile since you've become like my kid sister and all. What time is your flight?"  
  
Buffy hesitated for a moment. She didn't really want to tell him since she certainly didn't want to see him before she left. Who knew how his presence might affect her and even might make her change her mind. If she refused to tell him she was sure he would call later or get a hold of Spike to make Spike tell him about the time. She decided to lie about her flight time.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said casually. "My flight leaves at err... 7 pm."  
  
"Great. I'll come to your house at 6:00 pm ish and we'll leave then."  
  
"NO! I mean..." Buffy was thinking quickly. She didn't want him to come with them. She thought he would simply meet them there. She remembered there was another flight going for Boston one hour earlier. She hoped she could change her flight schedule to an earlier one. Yes she was this desperate to avoid him.  
  
"Yea, you know what. Come around then." Buffy said coolly. She figured once he come to the house he would notice they were gone so he would go back home anyways.  
  
"Well, I gotta get going. Got lots of stuff to do before I go." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh. Okay Buffy. See you then."  
  
"Goodbye Angel."  
  
"Bye Buffy."  
  
Buffy knew that would be the last thing she would never say to Angel for a long time.  
  
Buffy quickly dialled the airport and was relieved when they had room in the earlier flight to Boston. After she arranged her flight time to be changed she quickly told her family and got ready to go. She now had one hour less to get ready.  
  
As they were about to leave Buffy looked back to her house and whispered to herself,  
  
"I'll miss ya home. I'll be back someday." And headed towards the car.  
  
As they got to the airport she couldn't believe how smart she was, concocting her plan of ditching Angel. She felt guilty for a moment but flashes of him and his breathtaking smile came in her head and she knew she realized it was for the best after all.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
When Angel reached the Summer's house he saw that none of their cars were in the driveway. He cursed to himself and started racing towards the airport. He didn't think they would leave so soon. Especially when he came early to help pack up Buffy's things.  
  
As he got to the airport he rushed inside the terminal searching for any sign of his friend or any one he knew. He suddenly saw Spike's peroxide hair and aware that Buffy might be around tried as much as possible casually walking towards them.  
  
Instead they were actually walking towards Angel which confused him.  
  
Joyce, noticing Angel said, "Oh hi Angel. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was hoping to wish Buffy farewell."  
  
"Well," Joyce started, "You're a bit too late. Her plane just went into the air. Didn't you know her flight was at 6:00pm?"  
  
Angel stunned for a bit echoed "6:00pm? Buffy told me 7:00pm."  
  
Spike butted in and said, "Well that was the case at first but she changed it this afternoon, something about finding out her friend was going on that plane as well and wanted to have some company or something. She didn't tell you mate?"  
  
"No... she didn't." Angel said softly. He was hurt that she didn't bother on telling him she changed her flight time. Like he didn't matter. It was so unlike Buffy. The same Buffy that always tried to get his attention since they were kids.  
  
Spike walked up to where Angel was and patted him on the back.  
  
"Well it was nice that you wanted to wish her farewell now mate. I'll tell her that. I bet she wouldn't mind knowing that." Spike winked. He continued on, saying,  
  
"No worries. You'll see her on thanksgiving or something."  
  
"Yea. Sure." Angel said.  
  
Who ever thought that the next time they would set eyes on each other would be 6 long years later...  
  
Now let the real story begin  
  
Authors Sides NotesWell! Yea. I know this chapter is quite long but I really needed to finish this up so that the real story began. Can you believe both these chapters are like just like the background info to set up the real story? Thanks for all the great reviews I've gotten so far. I'm quite surprised by the great feedback I've been getting for this new story of mine. Tell me what you think so far. It's greatly appreciated and makes me write faster.  
  
Feedback feeds the soul =) 


	3. TEOT Chp 3: 6 Years Later

Chapter 3  
  
"I can't believe it's been so long." Buffy murmured to herself.  
  
As she stepped out of Sunnydale Airport she noticed little if any changes to the environment. Buffy waved her hand for a cab where she set off to go home... finally.  
  
It had been 6 years since she really came home. Sure over the years she came home and visited but it was never for too long. The demands of school, her extra curricular activities and later on her job after college made sure she was busy. She never visited home for more than a couple of days if she was lucky. Sure, she could have gone home for all the summers she had but great job opportunities made her stay in Boston.  
  
It actually had been 2 years since she last seen her family. Ahh... she sighed. Had it been this long? How time passed by quickly in her world. Immediately after college she was picked up by a very prestige firm set in New York and every since had been working for them. The demands of work never allowed her some free time to go back to Sunnydale. Till now that is.  
  
In the beginning, her reluctance to go home was because of Angel. At times when she allowed her mind to drift her thoughts always seemed to be of Angel. Buffy made sure that whenever she did come home it was out of the blue and never on holidays. Angel was always at her house during holidays. She hated the fact that she never did spend them with her family anymore but she knew, sacrifices had to be made. As time wore on, Angel became more of a memory and in the end; the reason why she never came home was because she never had time. She was happy at least, that he wasn't the cause of her separation from her family anymore. It was her career.  
  
Buffy, 22 years old was a grown beautiful woman. She hadn't mention to her family that she would be coming home finally since she knew that they would invite every single person in Sunnydale to meet her. Especially a person named Angel. That is, if he would come. She doubted he would, why would he anyways? It's not like she ever meant anything in his life.  
  
...  
  
Angel sat in his office tapping his fingers. Completely bored out of his mind with the meeting he was in. As he sat there he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the things that were happening in his life. There was going to be a party today, a huge society event where all the Sunnydale's rich and wealthy came to mingle. Of course he had to be there, since he was Sunnydale's most eligible bachelor being only 26 and very wealthy. Whenever he wasn't busy with work he would have the occasional fuck with any girl he desired. Heck, he had slept with nearly half the women in his law firm and half the women in town.  
  
He was glad that he persuaded Spike to join him for this event. Spike hated these events but after Angel told him about the beautiful woman and the exquisite free food Spike couldn't help but change his mind around.  
  
Angel couldn't help but chuckle. Thinking of Spike he couldn't help but remember Buffy. It had been so long since he had seen her. Too long for his liking. How long had it been? What? 5... 6 years perhaps. He remembered the last time he saw her... she was growing up, becoming a woman. It made him uneasy knowing that all those years ago she was growing up to be someone who he couldn't picture as his little sister no more. Many times throughout the years since she left he wondered how she looked like. She never sent home pictures of herself or even stayed home long enough to begin with so that he could see her.  
  
It led him to remember the all the times he'd missed her when she actually did come back home to visit. When he first heard that she was back he didn't want to seem too eager to see her so he waited until a couple of days to go and visit her but to his dismay she already left. After all the times he kept on missing her he didn't care anymore. He remembered even when as soon as he found out she was back visiting, by the time he tried to reach her she was gone. Like she never existed anymore.  
  
Just like a couple of years ago...  
  
Spike came over and plopped down on Angel's couch.  
  
"Guess what mate?" Spike said.  
  
Angel was in the kitchen making a sandwich for himself.  
  
"What" Angel yelled.  
  
"I saw my sister yesterday. It's been bloody time. Haven't seen her for so long..."  
  
Spike was cut off by Angel.  
  
"WHAT? She's back?"  
  
Angel quickly washed his hands and took his car keys and was almost out of the door before Spike yelled  
  
"Where the hell do ya think your going?"  
  
"To go see Buffy. Every time I come a day or two later she's never there. If I go now I finally might get to see her after all these years." Angel had become desperate to see Buffy. It had been so long. He missed out on seeing her one too many times and this time he wasn't going to let his chance slip away.  
  
"Well. Isn't this your unfortunate day. She's already gone. Yea. I know." Spike saw the disappointment on Angel's face. Spike had noticed Angel's frequent interest on Buffy's life throughout the years she was gone. It was funny come to think of it that Buffy never asked about him and when Spike did mention Angel she would always change the conversation or hang up on him. It was like as if they changed roles.  
  
Angel was mad. This was like the 6th time he missed her! It was bad enough that she barely ever came back home never mind she couldn't at least stay for more than one stupid day.  
  
"What was the point of her visiting at all if she's not even gonna stay for more than a day?"  
  
Spike, waited for a moment until he said  
  
"She was on her way to Los Angeles but decided to take a short stop over here. She's on business purposes. I know how you feel mate. I miss her terribly. Ever since she left for college she's never been home. I never realized how much she was apart of my life until she took off and left. The house feels... so lonely. My parents are so miserable without her. You should have seen how ecstatic everyone was when she came home during dinner. Thank goodness I was home or else I would have missed out on seeing her. If you only saw her, she's grown so much. So sophisticated in her business suit and even elegant. Like a true woman."  
  
"Yea..." Angel said. Only if she would give him the chance to let him see her he muttered.  
  
...  
  
As Angel jolted out from his dream he finally realized that the meeting was over. His day was almost done and it was time to think of more pleasant things. Why was he still sulking over not seeing Buffy for so long? After all, she was still his best friend's sister who he hadn't seen in ages. That is, until tonight.  
  
When Buffy arrived in front of her house she couldn't help but notice the little changes. The new windows, the blooming flowers, all the little fixtures she wasn't at home to see get changed. She noticed everyone's car in the driveway and was pleased that everyone was home. Yes, home at last and she was planning to stay home for at least a little while.  
  
As she walked up to the porch she rung the doorbell until the door sprang wide open.  
  
"Oh my god BUFFY!"  
  
Buffy was squeezed into a huge hug from her mom until her mom yelled  
  
"Everyone come quick. Buffy's home. And god look at her! My baby. All grown up. How long are you staying for? God, don't tell me for a couple of hours or something that'll just kill me."  
  
"No... no mom. I'll be home for good. Well... I'll be home for more than just a couple of days at least."  
  
Buffy was so glad she was home at last. After all, it's been truly 6 years. And she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. 


	4. TEOT Chp 4: The Dance

Chapter 4  
  
As Buffy settled in her family terrorized her with questions left from right.  
  
"Why didn't you tell any of us so that we could have gone and pick you up?" Joyce nagged.  
  
"Mom... I wanted to surprise you all and plus I had a feeling you would invite say I dunno... 200 other people as well."  
  
"Truly dear. How long are you staying?" Hank asked.  
  
"Most likely for at least a couple of months. There was a new proposition opened for me at Sunnydale representing a very prestige firm here. It's been so long since I've really been home so how could I pass up the chance? I knew it would make you guys extremely happy as well." Buffy said.  
  
Spike couldn't help but blurt out,  
  
"About time Buffy. God, we've all missed you to pieces. We can finally have some bonding time together. Like old times eh? Oh! I have the greatest idea. There is this social charity event or something of another thingy happening tonight and unfortunately I have to go but you can come along with me! Help scare away all the snotty women that I know will terrorize me."  
  
Buffy hesitantly said, "I dunno... I just got home. I'm sure mom and dad would want me home on the first day I come back."  
  
Joyce commented, "No no. You have fun dear. We have plenty of time to catch up. Looks like your brother of all people missed you the most. This will be good for you. I bet no one will recognize you. So grown up and all."  
  
Spike added, "Come on Buff. I can show you off too. Here, see my sister? The non-existent one for the past 6 years? People can admire how pretty you've become as well. Plus, remember sister brother bonding. I bet you'll see loads of people you haven't seen for ages. It'll be a nice outing. Please... remember I'm dateless."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but laugh at her brother's babbling. It does run in the family.  
  
"Yes yes. Okay just stop babbling you buffoon! I'll go with you." She said in laughter.  
  
Buffy added, "So how come you're dateless? No brother of mine who's as handsome as you are should be dateless!"  
  
"Meh." Was all Spike could reply. "Most of them are a bunch of morons. I'm looking for something more skin deep these days. Yes yes don't make fun of me Buff."  
  
"Spikey here has grown up I see." Buffy smiled. God it was so good to be home. She missed so many things. It was now time to regain it all back.  
  
At the Charity Social Event...  
  
Angel as usual was mingling with the crowd. As well as getting many phone numbers and sexual comments from the entire female population. Spike was still nowhere to be seen. What could be taking him so long? Nearly two hours had passed. As he was entertaining the female species slowly the crowd in the room began to turn their heads to the two last remaining guests yet to arrive.  
  
At last when Angel noticed everyone's attention had gone to the main entrance he slowly walked up to see what the commotion was.  
  
There he saw Spike with the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life. He gawked at the stunning woman whose arm was attached to Spike's. As he moved closer to the pair he was shocked to realize no... it couldn't be. Could it? It couldn't be his one and only Buffy. His little Buffy he knew and remembered that was now a goddess. It couldn't be Buffy. It just couldn't.  
  
Buffy felt uneasy with all the stares she received from everyone in the room. Right now more than anything she wanted to jet home.  
  
Spike seeing her distress urged her on.  
  
"Come on Buffy. They can't help it if you look dazzling. Who told you to put on a dress like that? Let's go on and try to find people we know shall we?"  
  
Buffy felt relieved that at least she had her brother by her side. With her bright smile she said, "Of course."  
  
As Buffy was looking around at the grandeur of the place and at all the unfamiliar faces she abruptly stopped when her brother stood to a halt.  
  
She began to speak... "Spike why are we..." Until Buffy stopped mid-sentence when she saw right in front of her was the one and only Angel. Her Angel. He couldn't help but hate him for looking so... magnificent. She was hoping he would turn out ugly or at least less hot than before but instead he never looked better than ever. Not only did he get more muscular but it was his sheer presence that frightened her. She forgot how much his sheer masculinity alone could hypnotise any woman.  
  
At last he barely choked out "Buffy?"  
  
When Angel snapped her out of her own thoughts and heard her name called out she stiffened.  
  
"Hello Angel."  
  
Oh god Angel thought. It was her. His Buffy. Words couldn't describe how beautiful she was. The dress she was wearing was too scandalous for his liking. It hugged all the exquisite and ravishing curves on her body with low cuts everywhere. When he looked up and saw all the men staring hungrily at Buffy he nearly let a growl out. He knew if anyone of them tried to make a move he would knock them out.  
  
This thoughts were interrupted when Spike said, "Well mate. Are we just going to give each other googly eyes or are we gonna sit?" Spike could obviously tell Angel wasn't displeased at what he saw. He knew Buffy was gorgeous. And it finally took Angel this long to see it.  
  
Spike continued on, "Sorry about the lateness and all. Buffy here couldn't decide what to wear and you know woman. Makeup, hair etc. You should have seen her raid my closet. She made me try on nearly 6 outfits before she was happy with this one! Women! Never satisfied I tell ya."  
  
"Yea yea. That's great Spike..."  
  
Angel trailed off but immediately said, "So Buffy. How have you been? Long time no see."  
  
Flashes of the memories 6 years ago of the hurtful words he said about her popped in her head. She definitely needed reminding of the person he truly was when he was standing so damn close to her almost making her forget what kind of person he really was.  
  
Buffy said coldly, "Good."  
  
Immediately she said to Spike, "Can we find ourselves a table and be seated?"  
  
Angel, a bit ruffled by her vague reply responded  
  
"I have a table waiting for all of us."  
  
Angel led the way to their table which happened to be in the V.I.P section.  
  
On the way to their table Buffy couldn't help but notice the deadly stares she got from the women in the room and all the lust filled in their eyes for Angel. Some things never changed she mused. She also saw a couple of familiar faces which she knew after she knew where her table was would rush over and talk to them. Buffy could tell they were wondering if it was really her herself. She saw the hesitation of their manner. Maybe she did change over the years. Gone were the teen horror years of the fad clothing she wore and in with the elegant, sexy yet sophisticated clothes she wore now.  
  
As she sat down she couldn't help but take in the beautiful surroundings around her. Buffy couldn't help but notice after awhile that Angel's eyes were fixated on her. After a while it started to un-nerve her so she decided to leave and find her dear old friends.  
  
Angel couldn't believe how beautiful Buffy had become. He was so transfixed by her that he didn't even notice he was staring at her until she gave him a queer look and took off. But there was something off. Definitely off. After all these years she barely spoke two words to him and it irritated him. Not only that, she barely took any glances towards his direction. That was something he wasn't used to. Each reason in his head became worse and worse. Maybe she had a boyfriend awaiting for her in New York... oh god he thought. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he ever saw her with another man.  
  
God, he needed to get a grip on himself. It's been 6 years. And the way he saw it he barely knew her. He couldn't deny though, the feelings that were brewing up inside him. Not just awaken lust for Buffy but deep, old feelings he never realized were there for a long time. Seeing her... it made his heart leap. His burning desire for her ran more than skin deep... and god was he a fool that it took him this long to figure this out.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
When Buffy walked into the ballroom she ignored the curious and appreciative glances towards her direction until she saw... yes she saw finally her dear old friends.  
  
She rushed over to them and gave both of them a huge hug.  
  
"Willow! Ah Xander. It's been too long. I've missed you guys so much! It's been ages since I've seen either of you." Buffy exclaimed.  
  
Willow, overwhelmed with seeing her dear old friend said,  
  
"Buffy. Wow. Look at you! Did you see all the guys checking you out and all the girls wishing you would die?"  
  
"Oh Willow!" Buffy said blushing.  
  
"Now now Buffy," Xander started. "Don't be too modest. You're a knock out. If I wasn't taken I would be all over you in a second.  
  
Xander then showed his girlfriend Anya who obviously didn't like Buffy simply because she was jealous of what Xander had said about her.  
  
Since Buffy and Spike missed dinner, the dancing portion of the night was about to commence.  
  
Spike then came up to Buffy and bowed.  
  
"Please madam, if you would like to share this dance with me?" Spike said in an exaggerated, mocking high class tone.  
  
"Of course Sir Summer." Buffy said laughingly as he steered her towards the dance floor.  
  
Spike knew if he didn't ask his own sister to dance now that he might not have a chance later seeing how quickly the men were approaching Buffy before he asked her. He still had some things to ask her. Especially concerning Angel.  
  
As Spike twirled her and made laughing comments about the people in the room he decided to start asking the real questions he had in mind.  
  
"So little Buffy, what have you been up to lately since the last time I've seen you?"  
  
"Mostly working non-stop. You already know my number one goal is my career."  
  
Spike added, "Yes yes, we all know. So what? No boyfriend that I can interrogate or scare to a bloody pulp?"  
  
"Quite frankly no. No time for boyfriends or little romances in my life." Buffy sighed.  
  
It wouldn't hurt to have a little romance in her life but it was just too difficult maintaining a love life and her career.  
  
While Spike was scanning the floor room he couldn't help notice how often Angel's eyes strayed on Buffy.  
  
Spike definitely needed to know what on earth was going on with Buffy.  
  
"So Buffy, how does it feel to finally see Angel after all these years?"  
  
He definitely felt Buffy's body stiffen but quickly relaxing again.  
  
"Pray how is it suppose to make me feel Spike? I mean, sure it's nice to see him again after all these years and all."  
  
Spike interrupted her with, "Just nice? You had a crush on him since you knew he even existed and now after all these years it's just 'nice'?"  
  
"Jees Spike. You still have your mind set as Buffy the dumb little high school girl who didn't know any better. I'm 22 remember? I was over my crush on Angel a long time ago. I finally realised it was stupid of me to crush on a guy who never noticed me and who I started realising wasn't worth my time."  
  
Spike had a feeling something happened between the both of them.  
  
"Please Buffy. Tell me. Did something happen between the both of you all those years ago before you went away?"  
  
Buffy couldn't take his questions anymore. They were getting her more mad and frustrated.  
  
"Look." Buffy began. "Nothing happened. I just woke up one day and realised the truth that's all. Quit badgering me or else I'll just leave and get a taxi or something. Understand?"  
  
Spike knew she was being serious.  
  
They danced in silence and when they were about to walk off the floor Buffy's phone went off. After she finished her phone call she cursed.  
  
"Damn. Can't they give me any breaks? Sorry Spike. I have tons of work to do. I have to get home."  
  
"That's fine luv. Let's go."  
  
"No Spike. Stay here. Have some fun." Buffy protested. She didn't want to spoil her brother's fun.  
  
"Come on Buffy. I wouldn't have any fun without you. After all, you're my date. Let's go luv."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Fine fine. Thanks Spike."  
  
As they walked Spike caught Angel's eye and waved to him. He saw the confusion in his face and saw his eyes stare at Buffy who he clearly noticed was leaving.  
  
Spike also couldn't help but notice every single eye on them as they left. Boy, did his sister cause disruption wherever she went. He also saw how oblivious she was to the attention she got. It was just like his Buffy. Never noticing the obvious.  
  
...  
  
Angel cursed to himself. Why the hell did they leave so early? First Buffy and Spike came like two hours late then they leave like what? A hour after? He wanted to have at least one dance with her instead he was getting bothered throughout the rest of the night by other men and women who wanted to know who she was.  
  
Author's note – Sorry about the long delay. It's a pretty long chapter though so its not so bad. Been working non-stop. Well, tell me what you think. There'll be a lot more Buffy and Angel dialogue next chp.  
  
Feedback feeds the soul. =) 


	5. TEOT Chp 5: The Firm

It's been awhile huh? YES I KNOW! A couple of months, yes yes. Its not much but its definitely better than nothing right? Thanks everyone!

**Chapter 5**

It was a Monday morning when Buffy woke up, ready for the task that lay ahead of her. This was her first day at her new temporary firm. The firm she actually worked for in New York owned the firm she was temporarily working for in Sunnydale. Since Buffy's main expertise was analytical assessment, her boss asked her to help reinforce the team at the Sunnydale firm because of a huge case that just lay upon their hands.

As Buffy dressed she made sure she looked appropriate yet sexy. When she made a last assessment on her designer outfit, she took off to the Sunnydale firm.

It didn't take her long to get there, since she remembered where it was all those years ago. She couldn't believe the many changes that took place around the town but she was relieved to still see her favourite haunt, the Bronze. When Buffy parked into the lot she couldn't help compare her modest Lexus to all the porches, Ferrari's and all the luxury cars she saw. Of course they would never measure up to the cars she had seen at her firm but she was surprised that the people in Sunnydale had this many flashy cars as well.

As she strode inside the door she couldn't help but feel confidant of the role she was to play on the newly famous Stradford case she was representing. Buffy knew damn well her reputation preceded her. She was known to find critical, evidential facts that have won cases time after time along with her gorgeous blonde looks.

When she entered the building she couldn't help notice the cold stare she got from the secretary. Buffy did a double take on the secretary when she noticed she looked vaguely familiar.

The secretary coolly said, "The elevator is to your left. Press the top floor to reach your destination Ms. Summers."

Her voice caught Buffy's attention. She couldn't help but be surprised at who the secretary was.

"Harmony? Is that you?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. It's me. By the way I believe it was you at the charity function I saw. You look a tad under the weather, you know, blochy eyes and all. Is that why you left so early?" Harmony faked in a valley girl tone.

Buffy and Harmony were enemies since elementary school. Some things will never change Buffy thought. Airhead, Harmony actually found a job. Figures.

"No, unfortunately Harmony, I was too busy having a life and realizing I have a real job with an important status is why I left so early. I was called in for work and such but of course you wouldn't know, only having a 7-5 shift only filing paper and such right?" Buffy smirked and walked to where the elevator was leaving a scowling Harmony feeling stupid.

When Buffy reached her destination another secretary awaited her.

This secretary was this time nice to her.

"Oh! You must be Buffy Summers. Although you are a bit late its something not to worry. I bet you could get away with anything. They are expecting you. I've heard so much about you! I believe it was you I saw at the charity function a couple days ago. How beautiful you looked!"

Buffy couldn't help but blush. "Oh thanks. Wow. I guess everyone attends these social functions huh?"

The secretary replied, "Of course! There's not much to do around here but go to these things you know? I'll warn you ahead of time though, watch out for most of the women in this firm. There very catty and I could tell right away that they'll treat you bad just because your from New York and plus your really pretty."

"Oh, I'm actually from Sunnydale but moved to New York. With the women though, don't worry, I can handle them. Already had to with Harmony down there. Thanks for the warning! Your name isâ?"

"Fred. Just call me Fred. I just know we'll get along!"

"Thank you Fred. I know at least I have you to help me get adjusted at this firm."

Fred escorted Buffy to what was their main boardroom where all the discussions took place and such. When they stopped at the door, Fred gently knocked on the door. Several moments later a tall, aged man came out. He silently nodded to Fred who went and returned to her desk then he turned and faced Buffy.

"Well, well. It's about time you showed up. Our meeting has been boring without you. It's nice to finally meet the critically acclaimed Buffy Summers. My name is Garnett Smith and I'll be your boss for the time being. Let me show you in and you can meet your fellow co-workers who you will be spending most of your time with.

As they both walked in, Mr. Smith cleared his throat and said, "Ladies and gents, for this specific case I'll like you to welcome to the team Ms. Summers."

Buffy didn't notice the jealously the women felt in the room nor the men who clearly stared at her in awe and lust. All she noticed was the man who was across the room from her in a fitted Georgio Armani suit staring right back at her. Her one and only Angel.

Author's Note Ahhhâ don't kill me! I've been working non-stop throughout the summer and I shouldn't even have written this chapter because of how busy I am. Hopefully things will get calmer so I have more time to write. Hopefully I can get the next chp up in a couple of days but I'm making no promises! Thank you so much for all the great feedback! You guys are so great for hanging in there with me.

â Feedback feeds the soul )


	6. TEOT Chp 6: Spats

_A.N: not long but I thought at least give you guys something to read other than me postoning my new chapter for another I dunno week or so? Hope its good enough for u guys. _

* * *

__

**Chapter 6**

Out of all the things that could happen in this world, this she hadn't planned on. How could of all places he could be here? Especially a high executive position in this law firm? It was inconceivable. Buffy quickly masked her face removing all surprise and anger she felt five seconds ago. She was a professional after all, her job needed professionalism in everyway – even if it meant spending endless hours with the one man she knew could break her career.

As his boss, Mr. Smith led Buffy to her seat, which was directly across from him he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by her presence. He was damn near fortunate to have her working with him side by side especially on this case. After he saw Buffy the other night he was worried that this case would take too much of his time to go and pursue her but now it seems as if everything was coming into place. As if it was meant to be. He stopped and recollected his thoughts. Meant To Be? When the hell did he think of such idiocies? Those terms were for fools, people who believed in destiny and soul mates and all that crap. Oh no, he wasn't going to become one of those believers. He was Angel after all.

"Well." Mr. Smith began.

"We'll start this meeting then. Every one of you have been specifically chosen to help represent this case. This case that involves the murder of Michelle Delaney – famous singer and actress. And of course the accused murderer, Jack Stradford who is a multi-billionaire that currently is the owner of 65 of the world's depleting commodity: Oil. People, this is probably one of the biggest cases we've ever encountered. We will be representing one of the world's most richest men who has been accused of killing a well renown star. It is crucial that we win this case. We have a top notch team that I personally know can make this happen. We will work day and night if we have to. And of course have plenty of take out dinners and sessions provided by yours truly. Now, all of you will receive your designated role which I will hand out to you shortly. You will be working in groups of two or three and have mostly every resource in this building and any other that you will need. After you receive your folder and the information needed to get started, meet with your partners and get started."

As Mr. Smith handed her designated folder she couldn't help but gulp a sign of fear as she opened the packet and saw her partner was Angel. She looked up and saw his reaction to their partnering and within that moment their eyes clicked she stood up and snapped her folder.

"Shall we get going Mr. Callagan?" Buffy said in an utmost professional manner.

"Now now Buffy, I believe we're passed the formal names now. Ever since I believe you were this high?" He directed with his hand showing the educated guess he assumed her knew her since childhood at his knee.

He continued on, "I highly doubt we need to be so uptight with one another. Especially since we've known each other for so long you know?"

Buffy, highly un amused speculated, "Have you ever considered Angel that people change? Or is it you haven't noticed that a lot of years have gone by since I've seen or spoken to you? It's been a long time Angel. All we are Angel are just very old acquaintances. More or less strangers now.

As they both looked at each other heated tension sparked between them. Both on the edge of anger and explosion Angel retaliated demanding "And what's that suppose to mean? It may have been awhile Buff, but that doesn't give you any damn right to treat me like some piece of crap that you just met. I've known you since probably even when you could first remember and I've been there in your life throughout until you went to college. I've taken care of you and treated you as if you were my sister."

Buffy spat, "That's the problem Angel. I'm not your sister."

Angel leaned in and softly said, "You sure as hell aren't."

As he looked into her eyes he quickly turn aside. The temptation was too great. He wanted to grab her and kiss her blindly. The fire in her emerald eyes, the passion and strength. All he wanted to do was just rip into her. He needed to find his composure.

Finally, he sighed.

"Look Buff, we're in on this together and we both can't afford to snipe at her other at the expense of this case. We'll need to find some form of compromise okay?"

"Fine." Buffy replied.

She walked to the door and stop to turn and face him.

"Meet me at my house today at 8pm. We'll eat then get cracking. Whether you come or not, I seriously don't care."

With that she took off.

Angel was fuming mad. How dare she think she can just dictate him as if he was some degraded pupil of hers? And then go off and say his presence is not required. He'll give her a lesson or two about toying with Angel. He smirked to himself and whistled out of the door.

* * *

_A.N – Well hoped you guys liked the huge Buffy/ Angel collision. It was about time huh? More B/A to go. Dunno when I'll have time to write. I'm a busy person._

**Feedback feels the hungry soul. )**


	7. TEOT Chp 7: Dinner

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Dinner was one of the most memorable tense moments in the Summer's household. Everyone except for Buffy and Angel were quite confused over the heated and almost violent gazes Buffy and Angel kept on giving each other.

Angel was impeccably on time and actually showed up much to Buffy's chagrin and despised how close he still was with her family. Sure he had always been apart of the family since forever but today at dinner just proved how much apart of it he still was. After all, it had been 6 years since she's been truly home and with Angel tagging along.

The intensity and stare between one and another were not missed by the family. Everyone was wondering, what on earth happened between the two to make this happen? Buffy always adored Angel and the Summer's parents even thought possibly one day Angel would grow up and notice. Now it seemed, it was the other way around. Angel definitely noticed Buffy now but it was Buffy who clearly seemed uninterested.

Spike tried to cut the obvious tension between the dynamic duo.

"Ahem. Uh so you and Buffy are working on the same case huh? And partners. That must be interesting since you guys have known each other for so long."

Buffy, picking at her food answered, "No. Not really. I believe it's more of an inconvenience considering although we may have had a past we barely know each other now. There's also the conflicting fact that he's your best friend. It would have been better if I was working with someone who wasn't so closely tied to the family. It's more professional that way."

"Poor Buffy." Angel taunted. "Didn't want to work with big Angel over here. Get over it. I'm your partner and that's that. Night and day you'll be graced by my presence. Now we all know how much you'll secretly love that wouldn't you?" He couldn't help but smirk. He always got what he wanted and his confidence was the result of it.

Buffy paused for a moment before she would explode on him. She smiled sweetly at him before she began her rant.

Be began sweetly, saying "Oh Angel. You still know me after all these years don't you? How I've been secretly wanting Angel the magnificent?"

She waited to see his signature smirk before she yelled, "IDIOT! If I wanted your crummy ass it was long ago when I was a little "Bratty" kid who didn't know better cause I never got much to look at! I've been out in this world for too long to know that there are millions of better looking guys than you'll ever be. The human species would have to be near extinction before I would even considering ever wanting you and then I would probably let our whole species die since the horror of having genetic relations to you would be too horrible!"

No one in the Summer's household had ever seen Buffy be so violently cold to anyone. Or of all people Angel with such a passionate force.

Angel was none of the less shocked and embarrassed at how bad he looked right now. He certainly did not remember his Buffy be so horribly cold to anyone nevertheless to him. What did he do to be treated like this he wondered? Did he truly underestimate her? He thought her beginning coldness was due to playing hard to get. Or did she really hate him? He glared at her trying to figure out the truth. The more he thought of the real situation, the more scared he got thinking that maybe she really didn't want him.

Finally after all the shock wore off at Buffy's outburst Spike said

"Bloody hell. What the hell happened between the two of you? It's like a spit fire between the two of you!"

"Nothing dear." Buffy replied smoothly. Her heart stopped pounding erratically after her explosion.

She continued. "Just needed to get some facts out of the way before Angel and I begin our partnership together."

Buffy quietly left her plate in the sink and said to Angel, "Now. Since we got some things cleared up between us we can start working effectively. We'll start working on the case tomorrow. I'm not up for it today."

Before Angel could retaliate she swiftly moved out of the kitchen up to her room where she decided to needed to let loose for the night. She called up Willow and Xander to do what they always did during their high school years. Go Bronzing. Both Angel and Buffy were in for another clash.

* * *

_Author'sNote_ – Uh yea. It's definitely been awhile since I updated any of my stories. I know. I need to work on these. I keep on getting writer's block. Hope you like this lil' tidbit.

**Feedback feeds the writer's block soul**


	8. TEO Chp 8: Bronzing

**Chapter 8**

As Buffy step into the Bronze it brought back all the memories of her youth. Six years later, it still hadn't changed. The dark lighting, somewhat mystic vibe the place had always gave her some comfort. This was like her second home. A place where she could unwind and let loose.

As the trio went and sat at their old, usual spot they scanned the room for old acquaintances. Buffy was still amazed by the fact that the usual crowd she usually saw 6 years ago was still the same crowd she saw at that very moment. At last she saw the one person she had been hoping she would see at the club. There in the middle of the dance floor with a crowd of guys surrounding her was Faith, her best clubbing buddy.

"Alright you guys," Buffy said to Xander and Willow, "I'll meet you guys on the dance floor. I've got some catching up to do with Faith." She grinned.

Buffy slowly made her way towards the dance floor, absorbing the atmosphere so she could get into the mood. She wanted to surprise Faith so she decided to go behind her while Faith was dancing by herself and her usual crew of guys that surrounded her. Buffy made contact with Faith, grinding with her like old times. Immediately Faith turned to see who was brave enough to try that on her and with a great cry of shock and excitement screamed…

"OH my god! B! When the hell did you get back into town? Why didn't you call me up? I've missed you." They started hugging.

Buffy started laughing, "Hey Faith. I just got back recently and besides, I wanted to surprise you. I see you haven't changed over the years."

Faith smirked, "Of course not, you know me. I like the attention as always. Jees B! It seems to me you've changed a lot. Is it just me or did you get incredible hot? Damn, has Angel seen you yet? Cause let me tell you, enough people are checking you out."

"Oh Faith. Yes, Angel has seen me unfortunately but who cares about him anyways. We'll go for lunch and chat up on everything else, but in the meantime, let's show these guys what we can do."

And with that, the inseparable duo began to dance, accumulating an even bigger male crowd around them, with their gyrating dance moves and provocative techniques that made them the center of attention.

It was at that moment Angel, Spike and Gunn decided to make their appearance. Despite the years that have passed, they all were still considered the most popular group within the town that everyone wanted to know/ befriend.

Angel immediately sensed there was a change in the usual atmosphere at the club. Despite the fact that he immediately got the attention of most of the girls in the room, he didn't from any of the guys. Instead, as the trio walked further into the club they saw what every single guy was looking at.

There in the very center of the dance floor was the one person he thought he could forget about for the night. The pair looked seductively delicious together, both grinding against each other, wearing the most scandalous clothing he seen yet. He couldn't take his eyes off Buffy, who was only wearing a red leather midriff tube top and a really short red leather skirt that aroused him like no other had ever done before.

"Bloody hell! Is that my sister? With Faith? What is she wearing? Why, she's almost naked!" Spike was fuming.

There in the center was his sister in almost next to nothing dancing with the one person he actually came to the bronze to see which was all ruined by the fact that the same guys that were drooling over Faith were now drooling over Buffy as well.

Angel replied, "Alright Spike. This is what we do. You go on, and take Faith on. You know she has a soft spot for you. Take her somewhere and I'll take care of Buffy."

"Thanks mate."

"No problem." Angel said, acting as if he was doing it as a favour for Spike but in truth it was so that he could have his time with Buffy. He couldn't stand the swarm of guys surrounding her. Looking at her, seeing her body like that. It wasn't meant for anyone to see except him. A deep primitive urge surfaced in him, like a predatory ready to pounce on his prey, the one and only Buffy.

Spike strode towards the two, and started hugging Faith from the back.

"Hello there beautiful" Spike whispered to Faith. Faith gave in to a small shiver and excitement while he said, "Buffy, where on earth did your clothes disappear to?"

"Oh Spike. Knock it off. This is clubbing gear. You know. What to wear to clubs because everyone sweats. Don't worry. I'm a big girl now see?"

"Well bloody hell. Next time, could you cover up a lil' bit more you know? So at the end of the night, I won't have to fight off 20 guys who'll try to hit up on you?" Spike said, annoyed at the prospect.

"Well, anyways Faith, care to have a drink at the bar?"

"Sure Spike, you okay B me leaving you alone like this?" Faith asked Buffy.

"Yea sure. No problem. You two have a good time, and Faith, we definitely need to have a little talk soon." As Buffy eyed the obvious attraction between Spike and Faith. She wondered when on earth did that ever happen?

When Angel saw that Spike was too busy giving all his attention towards Faith, he decided to make his move.

Buffy's eyes were closed while she was moving to the music. She didn't care that she was being watched by at least 20 guys that were around her. After all of the events throughout the whole day she needed some space and time to relax. She felt the beat pulsating through her body, and all that mattered was that her mind and body felt free.

She suddenly felt a hand creep over her hip, coming from behind her back and felt a warm body around her presence. She would have shrugged him off and danced elsewhere but for some reason she relished in his person's presence. There was something about it, even without looking at the person that made her decide to let me be an exception. They both danced for what it seemed like an eternity. Both bodies mingling as if they were one. She had no idea who was this person but there was something about him that screamed power, lust, and masculinity.

When the song finally ended she decided to see who this mysterious person was. Before she had the chance to turn he whispered to her

"I never knew office girls would wear such devilish things. I wonder what your boss would say if such a picture wound up on his desk?"

Buffy was horrified. She knew that voice. It was a voice she knew throughout her life. She shock quickly wore off as she retaliated

"Well, well Angel. You shouldn't be the one to talk. I'm pretty sure with all the girls you've slept with I can get so much dirt on you that our boss will think I'm a saint compared to you."

Buffy made sure that when she turned her face towards him that she summoned as much hatred as she possibly could and transfer it on her face. But quickly enough she decided to play around with him.

She cocked her head to the side, and gave him a flirty smile.

"So Angel, what made you decide to come up and dance with me? Is there something that you wanted?"

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?" Angel stepped in closer and whispered into her ear, "I mean, I know you enjoyed that. I could tell by the way your body always responds to me." He smirked.

"Oh really?" Buffy responded. "By the way, wasn't that your boner I just felt?"

She knew she had the last laugh because she saw his smirk wipe off.

It was ironic. She came here to get her mind off of Angel and here he was. Enticing her to want him more than ever. She knew she had to get out. She had to leave. The more angry he looked the more handsome he appeared to be. The more turned on she was.

She decided that this was a game she would win against him.

"Just to let you know Angel. I'm not the girl you remembered last time. Yes, I'll admit I did have a crush on you but that was 6 years ago. I've grown up. I've moved on. I'm not going to be those girls that will lavish their attention on you and will do anything for you. I'm over you. You don't mean anything to me. Period."

With that, Buffy walked away from Angel, quickly said goodbye to Willow and Xander who were just dumbstruck at what they just witnessed and left. Angel too was dumbstruck. Angry pulsating through him but understand, he felt more anguish than anything else. This wasn't anything like he had ever felt before. No one had ever said that to him. He was used to having it all. He was used to having her. It seemed that maybe things really did change and ironically, he wished things didn't.

/Editor's note./

------->Wow. I don't know how long its been since I've updating any of my stories but I'm sure its been awhile. To tell you the truth, I haven't been interested in writing any stories lately and life really has been busy. With my 1st fic, Through Thick and Thin I really don't know if I'll ever update that story again. I might just leave it like that. I don't know. I can't think of a way to really end it so I might leave it. Again, I guess with all of the fics it depends on my mood whether or not I feel inspired/ want to finish them off. I'll have to see. But anyways, I made sure this chapter was somewhat lengthy to give you guys a bit of a read. If there's grammatical errors sorry I got lazy to re read over my stuff. Sorry about that! ----------

Please feedback. It does help and it gives me motivation/ makes me happy. Hope you guys like it.

Sincerely,

..Ms. Procrastinator..


End file.
